


I Have Coffee With Your Mom

by cruisedirector



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, POV First Person, Voyager1001
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-21
Updated: 2000-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 22:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to a Voyager1001 challenge for a story starting with the line "I have coffee with your mum, she seems so glad to see me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Coffee With Your Mom

**Author's Note:**

> August and Sheena put out a Voyager1001 challenge: start a story with the line, "I have coffee with your mum, she seems so glad to see me."

I have coffee with your mom, she seems so glad to see me. Excuse the informality, Captain, but now that I've heard all these stories about Goldenbird and her bug collection, I feel like I know a whole new you. Also, as I'm sure you know, Starfleet reinstated my rank on your recommendation and gave B'Elanna a promotion, so she's practically your equal now. She said to tell you she misses you.

We saw Seven of Nine the day before yesterday. They've got Picard debriefing her--I guess they figured his assimilation by the Borg was the closest thing they had to her own experience. You probably knew that too, but I wanted to make sure you know she really likes him. What were her exact words--oh yes, she finds him most efficient. You get the picture.

I'm sure Chakotay's keeping you busy, Captain, but you've really got to take some time to visit your mom again. She thinks it's Starfleet that's got you tied up, so I tried to put in a good word with my dad--fat lot of good that would have done, but he always did seem to like you better than me. Nah, I don't really mean that. It sounded bitter, and I'm not. Things have been completely different between me and him since we got back, mostly thanks to you. Did you know he tried to get me assigned to the Enterprise? Almost pulled it off, too, until I told him B'Elanna and I want to stay on Voyager, depending on who else is staying. He thought you might be. I told him we'd wait. That's when I found out he was waiting to hear from you too.

Climbing Aconcagua, huh? Bet I can guess whose idea that was. B'Elanna said to tell Chakotay not to forget to put his pants on before his boots--ow! Hey! Okay, never mind, B'Elanna didn't say that. I did.

Anyway, I wanted to tell you that the first time I ran into your mom, I was with my dad. It was a Starfleet commemoration for all the people lost in the Cardassian war. I had no idea your father was working on the Cardassian problem when he died--I guess it wasn't any of our business, but all of a sudden it came clear to me why you were always so comfortable with the Maquis. Sort of funny that we all lost our fathers to the Cardassians, huh--you, me, and Chakotay?

The memorial service was pretty depressing. I didn't realize how many people died in the Dominion War while we were away. All this time I thought we had it so rough in the Delta Quadrant, but it could have been a lot worse if we were here. Anyway, somehow your mom and I got on the subject of how you hate to lose at hoverball or anything else, and your mom told me all about what you were like as a kid, how you once walked home for miles because you'd lost a tennis match. She misses you a lot, Captain. She had me over for lunch yesterday and I think B'Elanna's going tomorrow. We're gonna know all your childhood secrets if you don't visit her soon. She's a really neat lady.

I know I'm probably saying too much, but as long as I'm on a roll, Captain, I wanted to thank you and Chakotay--you won me almost two hundred replicator rations. Oh yeah, congratulations. You could take him with you to your mom's, you know--she's dying of curiosity and I don't think she cares at all that you were supposed to arrest him. Not the way my dad does anyway. But they'll all get over it. We're just really glad the two of you decided to do something about what we've been betting on all these years. I'll have you know that The Big C himself collected about fifty rations, so make sure he shares them with you. Enjoy the Andes. Don't forget to call home.


End file.
